Un amor¿imposible?
by Damaris Blair
Summary: Solo dire que un gato esta enamorado de una chica, pero se deprime por no poder estar con ella..


_**Eres tan linda...con esos ojos dorados, tu cabello rojo como el fuego, que cae por debajo de los hombros... ahora llevas un vestido color negro, te llega por encima de la rodilla y de tirantes,tus zapatos son de tacón bajo, llevas también una gargantilla con pinchos negra, aunque todos digan que sea como un collar de perro, a mi me parece que te queda perfecto, aora tienes 3 años mas que cuando te vi por primera vez. Estamos en una fiesta, la del vecino, que es su cumpleaños y lo esta celebrando. Aunque estoy muerto de hambre no quiero comer, por que temo perderte de vista, y no volverte a ver jamás... te sigo a donde quieras que vayas, aun no te percataste de que te estoy siguiendo, pero tampoco quiero que te des cuenta, por miedo a que me rechazes. Te quiero desde que te vi ese dia, que yo estaba en la calle tirado, cuando solo era un pequeñajo, estaba herido, por que varios niños me maltrataron, pense que iba a morir, entonces, apareciste tu, como un milagro, me llevaste a tu casa, nos bañamos juntos(fue el mejor momento de mi vida-/-), me curaste las heridas, y me diste de comer. Mas tarde yo iba a tu casa en los dias de tormenta, ya que mis padres estaban muertos y no tenia donde ir, casi siempre me quedaba a dormir a tu casa, por que tus padres siempre estan de viaje, y pocas veces los ves. Yo nunca los e visto hasta hoy, son tal como me describiste cuando nos bañabamos juntos , aun me pongo rojo cada vez que lo recuerdo. **_

_**Pasaron unas 2 horas, es de noche, y ya acabó la fiesta, te fuiste a tu casa. Te seguí, tus padres se depidieron de ti, supongo que por que se van otra vez de viaje. Cuando entraste en tu casa entré sin que te dieras cuenta. A, por cierto, no dije quien soy, habreis pensado que yo soy un acosador ¿no? pues para vuestra información, no soy humano, soy de pelaje negro completamente, con ojos color cobre con salpicaduras doradas. Ya habreis adivinado seguramente que soy, pero si no es asi, os diré que soy un gato.**_

_**Hace ya tanto tiempo que no te veia...y veo que te buscaste una nueva compañia, la de un perro, es un labrador color canela. ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡por que le das tanto cariño ahora! ¡Se suponia que yo era lo que mas querias! me dijiste: ''te quiero tanto, eres lo que mas quiero.'' ¿Era mentira? no lo sé... Espera..¿¡que tienes otra mascota! ¿¡un gato! No no no, no puede ser,no pudiste sustituirme por esa bola de pelo marrón. Te fuiste hacia dentro de la casa, dejaste primero entrar al gato y al perro, parece ser que le tienes mas cariño al tu perro que al gato, ya que le das mas mimos. Ahora estas preparando la cena, antes te lavaste las manos, te cambiaste de ropa y te pusiste delantal, y te pusiste a cocinar tu cena. Te observo desde la puerta de la cocina...NO, MIERDA, ME VIÓ EL PERRO ¡No! ¡para de perseguirme!**_

_**-¡Lucas! ¡Ven que te daré un poco de jamón!- Al oirte el perro dejó de pereguirme y me dijo...más bien me ladró:''**__Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella, es mia. La quiero.'' ¿__**pero se puede saber cuantos te aman? la verdad, no me extraña...eres tan linda y dulce. Cuando terminaste de darle de comer, y tu de cenar, te fuiste a ducharte, preparaste la cama de tu perro y de tu gato, te pusiste el pijama y te fuiste a dormir.. no puedo evitar llorar..tu y yo nunca estaremos juntos, ¿por que tiene que ser asi? ¿por que tuve que ser un gato y no una persona? ¡yo te quiero! ... me subo a tu cama, estas tumbada boca arriba, dormida, me pongo encima tuya y te miro, aun sigo llorando.. algunas de mi lagrimas caen en tu cara, sin pensarmelo 2 veces te beso, y por ultimo caigo dormido encima tuya ...**_

_**Sueño que estoy contigo, en un prado de flores, me abrazas, me besas, me dices que me quieres...pero te desvaneces...y lloro, y grito tanto como me permite la garganta...todo de se vuelve negro, las flores se marchitan, sigo llorando...**_

_**-¡¿por que tuve que ser un gato? ¡Yo quiero ser una persona!..-Grité, se escucho el eco de mi voz..**_

_**-Yo te puedo ayudar..-Paro un momento de llorar cuando escucho esa voz, era como la de una niña de unos 9 años, levanto la mirada, delante de mi hay una pequeña luz blanca que se mueve constantemente.**_

_**-¿Como..?-Me limpio las lagrimas y le presto mucha atención a la luz, esta se puso a ''jugar'' alrededor mia, a rodearme.**_

_**-Puedo hacer que seas una persona..con una condición..-Antes de que la luz dijera nada mas la interrumpí.**_

_**-¡Por favor! ¡Haz que me sea una persona!¡POR FAVOR!-Estaba realmente desesperado, todo se estaba volviendo negro.**_

_**-De acuerdo, pero la condición es que tendras aun asi dos ore...y una col...-No la entendía bien, todo fue negro por momentos y...**_

_**Me desperté, por los ladridos del perro y los maullidos del gato, estaba encima de ti, tumbado sobre tu pecho, me levante, miré de donde provenia el ''ruido''. El gato y el perro me miraban con cara de asesinos(yo:ya sabeis...asi-+_+). **_

_**-Vaya..solo fue un sueño, que estupido soy..-A continuación me reí como un tonto de mi mismo. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, espera, ¿una mano? Me bajé de la cama de un salto, y me puse frente a un espejo,¡Increible! ¡soy una persona!¡No me lo creo! aunque tengo aun las dos orejas de gato y mi cola, parece que tuviera unos...15 años, estoy desnudo..me voy a vestirme, los animales siguieron haciendo ruido, busque entre la ropa que habia en otra habitación, creo recordar que era la de tus padres, con suerte encontraré ropa de tu padre de mi talla. Encontre unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa negra..me pongo los pantalones con un poco de ezfuerzo, ya que no e como ponermelos, y cuando me voy a poner la camisa no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo. Agobiado de no conseguir ponerme la camisa, acaricié el cascabel de mi collar, este collar me lo regalaste por navidades, ya lo tenia muy gastado, hice sonar el cascabel, y escuché una voz detras mia.**_

_**-¿Quien eres?-Me giré, eras tu, te despertaste, estaba muy nervioso, solo se me ocurrió agarrar el cascabel muy fuerte. Te acercaste a mí, extendiste una mano, no por favor...no me pegues...**_

_**-¿Noa? ¿Noa eres tu?-¡Te acordaste, te acordaste de mi nombre! ¡No puedo estar mas feliz! Tocaste el cascabel del collar.**_

_**-¡Angie!-Te abrazo muy fuerte llorando, te quiero tanto tanto tanto...-Soy yo...-**_

_**-No llores...-Me acariciaste la cabeza muy dulcemente y me correspondiste el abrazo...te miro a los ojos, y tu me miras también.-Te eché de menos..**_

_**-Yo también..te quiero tanto...-Dios..esto es como un sueño, es todo maravilloso, no hay nada que lo extropee..**_

_**De repente llaman al timbre, y me dices que espere, te vas de la habitación, me asomo por la puerta y veo que cojes al gato y te lo llevas, oí que abriste la puerta de la entrada, miro por la ventana, habia una mujer que parecia ser rica, le diste el gato, ella te sonrió.**_

_**-Gracias por cuidarme el gato mientras estuve de vacaciones, aqui tienes tu dinero.-Le dio un fajo de fillete fino. La mujer se fue en su coche. Volviste.**_

_**-Volví.-Me dices sonriendo.-¿no sabes ponerte la camisa?-Estabas un poco sonrojada, no sé por que.**_

_**-No, no sé, es la primera vez que intento ponerme una, pero es imposible.-Cojiste la camisa, me la pusiste, y me empezaste a abrochar los botones.**_

_**-Ya está.-Terminaste de abrocharmelos, y me sonreiste.-Ven, voy a preparar el desayuno.-Me agarraste de la mano y me llevaste a la cocina. Preparaste el desayuno, para mi un vaso de leche con azúcar calentita con galletas de canela, y para ti un vaso de leche fria con un sanwich de jamon. Cuando terminamos de desayunar me llevaste al salón.**_

_**-Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo.-Te ibas a ir de nuevo, no, otra vez no, no quiero que te vayas otra vez..Ya te estas acercando a la puerta..no puedo dejar que te vayas..**_

_**-¡No!-Te abrazo por detrás, muy fuerte. Tienes de repente un rojo intenso en las mejillas, y te pones muy rigida.-Quedate conmigo, olvidate de todo lo demas...-Tengo ganas de llorar, tarde, ya estaba llorando. **_

_**-N..Noa..solo es un momento..volveré enseguida..-Intentas que me suelte de ti, pero no lo conseguiras. Estuvimos un rato quietos..noto los latidos de tu corazón..van rapidos.. Tocas mis manos para que me tranquilice, o eso creo...ya dejo de llorar.. aflojo mis manos, e intentas irte...¡no! **_

_**Te agarro, y te tiró al sofá. Me pongo encima tuya, y comienzo a besarte..la boca..el cuello..el hombro...el..no, esto no esta bien, estas llorando..me quito de encima tuya y me siento en el filo del sofá, y lloro, tu paras de llorar, y te sientas a mi lado.**_

_**-lo siento..perdóname..soy de lo peor... lo siento de verdad, no lo pude evitar...-Me miras triste, me limpias las lagrimas.**_

_**-Noa..mirame a los ojos..-Te miro, y abrí la boca para decir:''**__¿que quieres?__**''pero me besaste, fue un beso muy simple.**_

_**-No llores..¿vale?-Me sonries con esa dulzura tuya.**_

_**-Te amo..-Te beso, mientras te beso juegas con mi pelo y me tocas las orejas. Te abrazo, y te pego junto a mí para profundizar el beso. Rompo el beso.**_

_**-Yo también te amo.-Sonrío y te muerdo una orejita, ahogaste un gemido, y te pusiste muy roja, te acaricio el pelo y despues una mejilla. Te tumbo en el sofá. El ambiente pareció calentarse mucho, me desabrocho la camisa muy torpemente, y me la dejo abierta, tu estabas con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, tenias el cabello pegado a la cara por el sudor. Te sigo besando, acerco mi mano ''peligrosamente'' hacía tu parte, y...**_

_**Fin**_

**Dios que pervertida soy x/DDD**

**habría puesto mas, pero me da cosa =/D**

**Si quereis hago uno o dos capitulos mas ^/^ *sonriendo y teniendo una emorragia nasal***

**Tarde en hacerlo bastaaaaaaaaaanteee tiempooo D: pero mas de la mitad lo hice hoy xD**

**Dedicado a mi graaaaaaaan amigo marki(ya, ya lo sé, ahora pensaras que soy una pervertida ._. pero esta historia la hice pensando en ti)**


End file.
